


The way she

by galaxylove



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Maybe a little fluffy, i intended it as jihyo/sana but tbh it could be jihyo/anyone, idk what this is tbh, just something casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylove/pseuds/galaxylove
Summary: Maybe that’s why.





	The way she

**Author's Note:**

> i love them  
> @tiffatologist on twt

* * *

 Maybe it was the way she spoke, voice as big as the heart in her chest when she corralled eight unruly girls into order, softening only when they had all shuffled out of the door, closing it to an empty room with a satisfied smile as she turned the lights off. Maybe it was the way she said your name, syllables spilling out from eager lips as she crawled towards you looking like everything you had ever wanted in life. Maybe it was the way her eyes glistened when she held back her tears, big and wet and fiercely fighting herself to not cry until she met your eyes with a gentle smile, a small nod of the head and a “it’s okay” - only then did the tears fall, cascading diamonds down supple cheeks that had been kissed many times before (but not now, you’re on stage, you mustn't).

* * *

Perhaps it was the way she waited after everyone else had left; the cameras, the managers, the girls. Every time, when it finally came down to the two of you she found you and threaded her fingers between yours with an easy smile and soft eyes. Perhaps it was when she defended you to the managers when you had been caught sneaking out to the convenience store, pleading with them not to report this to higher management and how she took full responsibility and how it would never happen again (it did, except now her hand would shove itself into the pocket of your hoody as the two of you stumbled and giggled over nothing at 3am on the way home from a snack run). Perhaps it was the way you caught her looking at you after a particularly gruelling training session or work out, all of you completely spent and done for the day but the look in her eyes as she followed your figure promised a different kind of exhaustion if she had her way.

* * *

It could have been the way she moved against you as you slept, curling deeper into your warmth and nuzzling into your chest, sparking something old and all knowing inside of you that you might have known the name to, if you could even put a name to this feeling at all. It could have been her hand tightly intertwined with yours in a crowd, never breaking contact no matter how busy or chaotic it became, a constant tether and reassurance that it was okay and she’s okay and you’re all going to be _okay_. It could have been when you both watched the sun break over the horizon, golden rays spilling onto a dark canvas and chasing away the chill of night - and turning your head to your side and seeing her look more beautiful than any sunrise and keeping you warmer than any sunlight ever could.

* * *

You think you know all the reasons why, and yet everyday you discover an entirely new reason why park jihyo keeps you completely and utterly enthralled with her.

* * *

Maybe that’s why you’re in love with her.


End file.
